


Unknown Truth

by BrianJustin4Ever



Series: Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, HP: EWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-27
Updated: 2013-11-27
Packaged: 2018-01-02 19:40:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1060800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrianJustin4Ever/pseuds/BrianJustin4Ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Padma make up after a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Truth

**Author's Note:**

> This challenge was to have my OTP make up after a fight. I don't really have an OTP, so I chose a random pairing that I like, but have never written a story for.
> 
>  **Prompts:** puppy, warning sign, poor, alignment

"How can you be like that to my sister?" Padma yelled. She then Apparated away, leaving a still fuming Harry with his fists clenched.

He didn't think she would leave, but he ignored the warning sign and had gone too far.

The first person he thought to go to was Hermione. She was _always_ on his side, and this would be no different.

He quickly realized how wrong he had been. Truly, what was he thinking? Had he been thinking about the same Hermione Granger when he thought she was always on his side? What a joke...

She wasn't too understanding. "Sometimes, you are a very poor boyfriend, but I'll give some margin of error. After all, you don't have much experience with relationships."

"Hermione!" Harry said, and he knew there was betrayal evident in his voice.

"What? I'm telling the truth, and you know it."

"You've seen how Parvati treats me. She acts like I'm not even fit to lick the dirt beneath her shoes, never mind date her twin sister. Can you really blame me for finally lashing out?"

Hermione's eyes softened. "No, I don't, but have you even tried talking to Padma? Isn't she aware of how Parvati treats you? If she is aware and just ignores it, I'm not too sure you should even be dating her to be perfectly honest."

Harry looked at his hands that were restless. "Parvati tones it down around Padma," he admitted. "It's just... Padma is so beautiful and intelligent. I _know_ I don't deserve her; I don't need Parvati reminding me of it every time I see her."

"Harry, Padma is with you for a reason, and it's not because you're the boy-who-lived. She's with you because she sees you as something special. Instead of simply getting angry at Parvati, try telling Padma the truth about what's going on. She wouldn't be so quick to defend Parvati if she knew what was going on, and maybe she could finally put the feud between the two of you to rest."

"She started it!" Harry defended himself. Hermione gave him a look, as if to say 'you're missing my point.' "Honesty is the best policy, huh?"

"Yes." Hermione smiled. "Is there anything else going on between you two? You and Padma have been fighting a little more lately. Is it all about Parvati?"

"No, I've been going away on Auror missions a lot lately. It takes me away sometimes a week at a time. Padma and I just moved in together less than six months ago, and she's a bit resentful I haven't been around much recently."

"It is your job."

Harry smiled at Hermione, thankful that she understood about at least that issue. "I know, but I also understand where she's coming from. I think she's lonely, but I already have an idea about how to remedy the problem. It won't be a perfect fix, but I think it will at least help."

"Good, if you need any more help—"

"I know where to go," Harry finished.

When Harry stepped into the flat he shared with Padma, the first thing he noticed was the stuffed animals. They were in perfect alignment, which meant Padma was home again, and she was still in a foul mood. The only time she straightened out her stuffed animals was when she was upset. He placed what he was carrying down onto the ground and went to find his girlfriend. He was ready for a real conversation.

He found her in their bedroom reading a book. She didn't even look up when he came into the room. Not good at all.

"Padma, can we talk?"

"You can talk; I don't have to listen."

"It's about Parvati—"

"Don't talk about my sister!" Padma yelled, eyes flashing as she looked up from her book.

"You need to know the truth." Harry pushed as he built up his courage. "Parvati hates me; she has never made that a secret."

Padma looked confused. "She's perfectly polite to you—"

"When you're around," Harry gently interrupted her. "As soon as you're not in the same vicinity as us, the mask drops. She becomes condescending and mean. She even asked me when I was going to do you a favor and leave."

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" Padma asked.

Harry breathed easier when he saw Padma believed him. "I didn't want to come between you and your sister." He sat down on the foot of the bed. "Frankly, she's right. You could do so much better than me. I don't even know why you're with me."

Padma stood up and walked over to sit next to Harry. He looked deep into her brown eyes. "That's an easy one. You're brave, loyal, and very, very cute. Also, you don't mind that I don't primp like Parvati and Lavender does. You like my natural look, and I know I don't have to try so hard with you. You make me feel comfortable when I'm myself. You're not intimidated by my intelligence like some guys are. You make me feel good about myself."

"I find your brain very attractive."

"I know," Padma whispered and their lips met in a gentle kiss. It wasn't about passion, but a transfer of feelings. When they pulled apart, Padma continued. "You didn't mind that I wanted to wait a bit before we got intimate. I didn't feel pressured at all. I can imagine marrying and having children with you."

"Really?" Harry asked and he knew his eyes were transparent when it came to the hope in them.

"Really."

"I'm glad. When I started thinking about marriage with you, I thought I was rushing it. I didn't want to tell you I saw us together forever because I was afraid of scaring you off."

"I'm glad you do. Harry, I love you. Nothing and no one will ever be able to change my mind about you."

Harry nodded. "I love you, too. I was worried Parvati would get tired of keeping her silence about me to you, and she'd be able to convince you to break up with me."

"Never!" Padma promised vehemently, and Harry believed her.

They kissed a bit and Padma ended up on her back with Harry above her. Padma's leg encircled Harry and her foot rubbed against his backside, and he smiled into the kiss. Suddenly Harry sat up. "I almost forgot. I've got something for you."

Padma sat up, too, although she looked disappointed. "What?"

Harry pulled Padma off of the bed and behind him. "I know how lonely you've been with me being out of town so much. I thought this might help." He stopped in front of a cage, unlocked it, and pulled out a wiggling animal.

"Oh my god," Padma breathed as she immediately grabbed the animal from his arms. "This has got to be the cutest puppy I've ever seen."

Harry smiled. "I'm glad you like it. I know muggle animals aren't too popular in the wizarding world, but when I saw this guy, I immediately thought of you."

Padma put her head down and laughed when the puppy enthusiastically licked her cheek. "Does he have a name, yet?"

"No, I thought you could come up with a name."

Padma scratched the puppy's ear and he leaned into her gentle touch. "How about Benji?"

"I like it." Harry petted the animal.

"Oh, and Harry. I will _talk_ to Parvati about her attitude towards you. She has no right to make you feel like that. And next time if something is wrong, tell me immediately."

"Yes, m'am," Harry obediently answered.

This kissed while Benji wiggled in Padma's arms. She immediately broke the kiss to put him down onto the floor, and he went about exploring his new surroundings. Padma knelt on the floor to bond with Benji. Harry, on the other hand, was thinking about what kind of engagement ring Padma would like.


End file.
